


pink lips

by fluffysmuty



Series: a guide through a maknae's life [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, what the fuck have I done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmuty/pseuds/fluffysmuty
Summary: he wanted to feel those lips until he ran out of breath





	pink lips

**Author's Note:**

> after listening to ''25'' i got the sudden urge to write jingyeom porn so here it is  
> english isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes!!

Jinyoung felt his body shiver upon hearing the panting Yugyeom released as he kissed and bit his neck.

Moving his face away from the attacked zone, he dedicated himself to observe carefully the expression of the younger man he had pinned against his room's door.

His hair was messy and on his neck there were marks that declared the boy as his. His cheeks were illuminated by a soft blush that in other circumstances could be seen as cute.

Yugyeom was beautiful. He knew that well. He was precious when he smirked with naughty childishness as much as he was when he smiled with pure innocence. He was precious when he laughed sweetly, when he sang with enthusiasm, when he flirts him with insolence. And he was precious there, with his body against his, his breath agitated and his cheeks reddened.

The younger one let out a frustrated sigh, taking the other away from his thoughts

''Are you going to fuck me or what?

Jinyoung smiled.

''How impatient'' he answered in a mocking tone, which only got an irritated sigh to escape the other's mouth.

He laughed again, taking his hands to Yugyeom's angelical face to stroke his cheeks.

''Have you ever been told how beautiful you are?''

The youngest cheeks reddened more at the unexpected complement. Yugyeom looked away embarrassed.

Smiling tenderly, he took one of his fingers to the other's lips, caressing them softly. Those lips had always provoked a strong fascination in him. He always found himself staring at them, even without realizing. Those pink lips seemed tempting and he had always wanted to taste them. When Yugyeom kissed him in such a sudden way just a few minutes ago he felt his sanity disappear. They tasted so good, so sweet. They had turned into his favorite candy. In that moment he knew he wanted more.

He wanted to feel those lips until he ran out of breath.

Anxious to taste them again, Jinyoung kissed him roughly. He kissed him as if his life depended on it. He savoured him as if he was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

Their tongues danced with desperation, leaving in obviousness the need their owners felt.

It took so much will from the older one to pull away from those lips.

Yugyeom's mouth did marvels, he thought. He wondered what other things it could do.

''Get on your knees''

The youngest seemed shocked at the sudden order, but he quickly obeyed and let his knees fall to the ground.

Unzipping his pants with rush, Jinyoung released the boner that had been bothering him for a few minutes.

Yugyeom licked his lips.

''Suck''

Without a doubt, he obeyed and put the erection in his mouth, stealing a gasp from the other.

Yugyeom's mouth really did marvels.

Despite his inexperience, the youngest seemed to have no issue. He wasn't sure what he was doing with that tongue that it felt so good, but Jinyoung didn't want him to stop.

''Y-Yugyeom...'' he sighed, caressing his soft hair.

Yugyeom's pink lips looked perfect wrapped around his dick. He wished to keep him like that forever.

The younger one moved his head from front to back, letting out soft moans and sighs that drove the other insane.

After a while, the oldest one came.

Yugyeom pulled his mouth away, dripping with cum. Without even doubting it, the maknae swallowed that white liquid, caussing Jinyoung to blush.

''You...''he mumbled dazed ''Did you just...''

Yugyeom smiled shyly.

''You taste good, hyung...''

That boy knew how to provoke him.

''You're so exasperating''

Yugyeom smiled coquettishly as he got up.

''But you like- ah!''

The youngest couldn't finish the sentence, as the other was already upon him, pushing him against the bed.

Desperately, he began to undress him, almost tearing apart his clothes. Yugyeom didn't took long to return such actions.

With need and desire, both took off their clothes, kissing the other's skin with mutual love and biting with desires to mark.

Jinyoung took his fingers to the youngest mouth, who didn't need to be told anything to lick and suck. Once his fingertips were wet, Jinyoung pulled his hand away and took it to Yugyeom's entrance.

Careful not to hurt him, he introduced the first finger.

''Ngh''

''Does it bother you?''

''No'' he denied with a smile.

Then the second one came in. Yugyeom moaned at the new intruder.

The oldest continued to fake small thrusts, causing the other to let out pants and sighs that were slowly driving him crazy.

''Mmmgh, more''

Jinyoung didn't took long to obey, putting a third finger inside.

By that moment, Yugyeom's moans resonated through all the room. It was a beautiful sound to the older one, who felt the strong need to hear more.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out.

''Yugyeom, can i...?"

''Yes'' was the inmediate answer.

Jinyoung held his breath. He suddenly felt anxious.

Carefully, he acomodated between Yugyeom's legs, alining his erection with the other's entrance.

Softly and trying not to hurt him, he entered the boy.

Yugyeom bit his tongue, trying to prevent some embarassing sounds to escape his mouth. But this resistance didn't last long, as it only took Jinyoung to thrust into him for the boy to turn into a disaster that knew only to moan words with no meaning.

Jinyoung moved faster and faster, going down at the younger one's lips to kiss him passionately. Both their bodies burned, and the room seemed to get hotter with each movement.

And like that, between kisses, moans and bites, both reached the climax.

Jinyoung collapsed to Yugyeom's side. Both of their breaths were agitated and their bodies were still exiting that ecstasy.

''Hey'' said the youngest one between pants.

''Mm?''

''I think i love you''

Jinyoung opened his mouth in shock, but this expression was quickly replaced by a small smile.

''I think i love you too'' he said taking his hand to the youngest face to caress him.

To think all of that had started with a simple kiss. But those pink lips just drove Jinyoung insane

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, im sorry. this was fun to write tho dhshjdfd.  
> honestly i don't have much experience with smut, and i'm sure you can tell.
> 
> but ''25'' made me,,, feel things,,, and i just had to


End file.
